


Stop being so cute!

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Quiet Moments Make Us Who We Are [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season 1, getting drunk, seriously this is just smitten fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: First kisses and mornings after :)





	Stop being so cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly starting to pull over my prompts from Tumblr. This is a combination of two: First Victuuri kiss and morning after their first kiss :) It is literally just a sweet reason to smile, like the rest of this series! 
> 
> If you like this, please consider checking out any of my 113 other YOI stories which you can find [here :)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/works?fandom_id=11444638)
> 
> Also, if you want to come hang out, please find me on Twitter or Tumblr!   
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

They had found their way to a set of mats stacked on the back porch of the onsen. Yuuri remembered dragging them out at some point, meaning to beat them free of their dust, but now felt lucky that he had been distracted by Victor’s request to eat together. They were shoulder to shoulder, legs stretched out in front of them, toes playfully poking at each other’s feet.

Victor should have known the sake was a bad idea. His head felt light and fuzzy, and every time he looked at Yuuri his whole world felt like it was flipping upside down. They had been officially a couple for twenty-four hours and Victor had been floating on clouds for every moment. The sake was lowering his inhibitions, and if Yuuri kept giggling, face covered in an irresistible blush and body vibrating against Victor’s side, Victor was going to do something reckless.

He had promised himself to take it slow with Yuuri. It had taken them this long to find their way to each other, and Victor didn’t want to risk ruining it. All of these reasonable thoughts were fleeing him as Yuuri continued to giggle, one hand over his face as his foot played against Victor’s. His resolve for slowness bent to the breaking point, and Victor shouted, “STOP BEING CUTE!”

Yuuri giggled harder, rolling around on his back, one hand still covering his mouth and the other arm draped over his belly.

It was the carefree sound, the uninhibited joy of Yuuri in his most relaxed state that Victor simply couldn’t resist. He was a strong man, except apparently when it came to Yuuri Katsuki. “STOP… IT…” Victor pleaded, turning his head to the side to admire Yuuri’s beautifully flushed face.

Dropping both hands to his stomach, Yuuri giggled as he turned his head to look at Victor. _His Victor._ The thought made the happy giggles bubble up again, and Yuuri barely squeaked out a “Why?” in between the giddy noises escaping him in bursts.

“BECAUSE YOU ARE VERY, VERY CUTE AND I AM VERY, VERY GAY!” Victor shouted, throwing his hands up in the air before smacking them down onto his own face.

“WHAT?!?!” Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow, the teasing shock on his face almost faltering with his barely restrained laughter. “Victor Nikiforov is GAY?! Does the media know this?” Collapsing back on his back, Yuuri let the laughter take over again. He couldn’t ever remember feeling this giddy, and he figured that maybe it was a side effect of being in love.

Victor decided that he wasn’t a strong man after all. He was weak, and in love, and didn’t care about some weird length of time that he had arbitrarily assigned to waiting to kiss the adorable man next to him. Pushing up from the mat, Victor twisted at the waist, bringing his hands down on either side of Yuuri’s head. “I’ll show you gay,” he teased, leaning down toward Yuuri, not missing the real surprise on his boyfriend’s face mixed with the stunningly expectant smile.

“About time,” Yuuri laughed, wrapping his hands around Victor’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 

*****************

  **< 3 Morning After <3**

They kissed. Victor had made a partial move and Yuuri, as always, had met him halfway, finally bringing them together in a way that Victor had craved from the moment he had gone back to his hotel room alone in Sochi.

They had kissed, and kept kissing until they were both dizzy from the sensation and the lack of oxygen.

Together they had made their lazy way to Victor’s bed, curling together under the covers and continuing to chase the taste of each other until they started dozing off, taking turns laughing at each other for accidental snoring.

It had been the best night’s sleep that Victor could ever remember experiencing and when he woke, discovering the bed next to him empty, he tried to cling to the lingering happiness from the night before. His treacherous mind wanted to convince him it was a dream, but the tingling he felt on his lips as he replayed their evening together reassured him that it was real.

Rolling onto his back, Victor contemplated what today would bring. Could he kiss Yuuri whenever he wanted to now, or should he wait for private moments? Were kisses of all kinds only for privacy or would cheek kisses and shoulder kisses be acceptable in front of others? Every part of Victor felt giddy and apprehensive over the unknowns, unsure of how to break the cycle of his own reservations after holding himself back for so long.

Hearing Yuuri’s voice traveling down the hallway, Victor pushed back his blankets, laughing at his own shaking hands. Everything about today felt different, everything felt new, everything felt uncertain. Taking a deep breath, Victor crossed the room, sliding open his bedroom door and stepping out into the hallway while his heart continued to quiver in his chest.

“Morning, Vicchan!” Hiroko spoke with a bright smile, waving one hand while the other braced a folded set of sheets to her chest.

Lifting his hand to wave back, Victor stuttered in his movement as Yuuri turned to deliver a bright smile of his own. Closing the distance between himself and the other two, Victor squawked loudly as Yuuri reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. With a shocked smile, Victor faced Yuuri, a startled giggle escaping him as Yuuri leaned up to kiss him again, this time against his lips.

With her own knowing smile, Hiroko jokingly rolled her eyes, patting Victor on his elbow as she slipped by him and down the hall.

“Hi,” Yuuri smiled, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist.

“So kissing all the time? We can do that now?” Victor felt his heart flutter with excited hope. All of his reluctance to pursue Yuuri, all of the pep talks he had given himself over the last few months about taking it slow, it was all turning into melted mush in his brain as Yuuri continued to smile up at him with bright eyes.

“Yes, we can do that now,” Yuuri laughed, shifting his hold on Victor to press both of his palms open against Victor’s back before reaching up to kiss him again. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, I don’t want to hold back any longer.”

Unable to form a proper response around the emotional lump in his throat, Victor gently ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair, trying to breathe through the emotions breaking in waves on his heart. “Please don’t,” was all he could muster, smiling as he leaned down into Yuuri’s space, eager to initiate the next kiss. 


End file.
